How I melted his Cold Heart
by DestinyRose09
Summary: Drabble series of Rin and Sesshomaru's fluffy relationship! Set in the Feudal Era. These are my story collections of what may have happened as Rin journeyed with her Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Comedy l Word Count: 580 l Rating: K+ I Title: _**Mischievous**_

Little Rin giggled silently while kneeling next to Sesshomaru, who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Her Lord must be tired and sleepy from fighting demons all the time… and a much needed nap was in order. Indeed the sound of the river flowing, the wind blowing gently on the field of grass and the scent of new spring made the little spot perfect for relaxing.

Relaxing was far from Rin's active mind, as she stared at the mounds of colorful flower she collected and deposited on the ground near her Lord.

Staring at his face cautiously, she picked up a flower from her collection and dropped a small flower on his fluffy mokomoko. Quickly she put her hands on her lap and looked away innocently.

She glanced at his face and to her relief, his eyes were still closed. She grabbed another flower and placed it on his lap. Rin bit her lip and watched her Lord's face for any reaction, but there was none. Rin smiled mischievously and grabbed a handful of flowers from the mound.

Half an hour later, the Great Lord Sesshomaru was covered from head to toe with flowers. His long silver hair had daisies, his mokomoko was covered in daffodils, his spiked armor decorated with white tulips and his legs covered in red and white roses. 

Rin held her hands together and admired how magnificent her Lord looked in flowers.

"RIN!" Jaken half yelled and half whispered, seeing the horror the girl did to his fearsome Lord.  
><em>THE GIRL WAS CRAZY! <em>He pulled the girl with him, away from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Are you insane?! Do you want to see Lord Sesshomaru get mad? Now remove those flowers at once!" He chastised, waving his staff around in agitation.

Rin pouted and crossed her arms. "He wouldn't get mad. It looks good on him! I'm sure he'll like it."

Jaken shook his head. "No he wouldn't! You sneaky little child." He glanced at his Lord who remained asleep and covered in floras. He shuddered. "How did you manage not to wake him up?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, then once again she smiled a knowing smile… another plan forming. "Say Master Jaken, why don't you remove it?"

"What?! I refuse to clean up your mess!" He gruffed.

"If you can remove all the flowers without waking him up… then I promise to stay quiet for one day!" She knew her chattiness drove him crazy sometimes.

The Kappa was about the refuse but reconsidered. He could use her silence and save himself from her silly tongue twister games and overactive imagination. Besides…. If the girl can place flowers on his Lord without waking him up, HE could remove it without waking him too! He denies the idea that Rin could do something that he cannot.

And so Jaken approached his Lord Sesshomaru in tiptoes. Giddy Rin watched on the side. 

Jaken stood next to Lord Sesshomaru, and slowly made an attempt to grab one daisy from his hair.

His short arm and hand outstretched, he peeked at his Lord. His huge eyes made contact with his Lord's angry gaze.

"Uoh."

He sported a huge bump on the head after that.

Rin apologized to Jaken, feeling bad for his injury, while Sesshomaru stood up, shook the flowers off of him with elegant flicks of his wrist and walked away without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapters are not gonna be in chronological order. In this short story, Rin was just recently revived by the tenseiga and saved by Sesshomaru. My own version of how the mute girl started to speak once again.**

* * *

><p>l Word Count: 700 l Rating: K l Title: <em><strong>Voice<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come on! Say something!" Jaken stared at the girl who had been staying with them for the past two days after she was revived by Lord Sesshomaru's sword.<p>

His Lord had left them for the time being, and he was stuck with the strange and mute girl for the whole day.

"What's your name?!"

She only blinked and smiled at him in response. Then she proceeded to pet the strange two-headed dragon, who seemed to like her attention.

"Ugh! Girl, you can't really speak, can you?" He muttered, sitting down.

"Well then, I might as well tell you what this Jaken has been plagued with for the past few days! I'm sure you noticed how depressed I've been even though we just met…" Jaken began, rocking his staff.

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

Large tears fell from his face. "I have served him for a long time, but despite that fact, I think Lord Sesshomaru tested his sword on me without guarantee that I'll live! He cut me down in half and I really thought I was going to die! But then he used his sword on you for another test and brought you back to life! Which means… he REALLY was testing the sword on me! Oh the betrayal! What an ungrateful dog!" He cried loudly.

The girl just stared at him, truly baffled.

Jaken sniffed. "Thank you for listening to me. That made me feel better. I like you, mute girl. But you need a name! Hmmmm…"

The two dragons began licking her face, and she hugged both of them.

"Ahah! I shall name you Takoyaki, after my great great grandmother! A nice girl like you needs an honorable name."

The girl looked at Jaken, horrified, and shook her head.

"What, you don't like the name Takoyaki?"

The girl puffed up her face and tended to the dragon. She led them to the grassy area to graze.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, Lord Sesshomaru had returned.<p>

Rin ran towards him and offered the Lord a flower, which he regarded and held in his hand.

He stared at it questioningly.

The girl didn't say anything and just tipped her head to the side.

"I hope you fared well." Sesshomaru suddenly said, even surprising himself.

"_Lord Se-ssho-maru." _The girl spoke softly and smiled. She hasn't spoken for a long time since her family was brutally murdered three years ago. She found it strange to form words again, and how intricate his name had been to say.

Hearing her voice for the first time was even more surprising. _So the girl wasn't mute after all._ He lowered himself and kneeled on one knee so that he could face her eye to eye. "Tell this Sesshomaru your name, if you have one."

"_Rin. My name is Rin." _

_Rin. _Sesshomaru contemplated what to do with her. She was human, and the most logical step was to leave her in a village somewhere. However his tenseiga had revived her… _HE _called her back from the land of the dead. Therefore, this tiny human belongs to him now.

"SHE SPEAKSS?!" Jaken suddenly ran over to them, staring at the girl in shock.

The kappa watched the girl took a very deep breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken said that you betrayed his loyalty by cutting him down with a sword and he almost died but for some reason he didn't and then he called you an ungrateful dog then he named me OCTOPUS (Takoyaki)!" Rin said in an almost sing-song voice.

Jaken was shocked and quickly staggered backwards.

Sesshomaru rose from his position, his eyes covered in his silver bangs.

* * *

><p>"That is the last time you will insult me, Jaken." He walked away towards the dragons.<p>

"Yes milord." He answered submissively, sporting a black-eye. His good eye narrowed at Rin. "You're the traitor!" He whispered to her.

"Sorry Master Jaken, but I must be honest! No name callings!" She giggled and flitted towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"Pft. How childish." Jaken muttered. _He wished she stayed muted. How troublesome._


End file.
